A temporary Exchange of livesGoku and Inuyasha
by simply-anime-addicted-moose
Summary: This is a story of Goku a charecter from dbz who switched lives with inuyasha due to the plot of naraku from inuyasha and dr.gero from dbz...welll i tried my best...it is my first story afterall...but im not dun yet
1. PrologueThe evil Plot

**Trading places- Goku and Inuyasha**

Prologue-A Sinister Plot 

A Smile appeared on Naraku's face, one that appeared when there was an evil plan on his mind. While he walked up to his chamber in his castle, he passed by kagura, and spoke briskly "Kagura. Be a dear and do not disturb otherwise I will have to fuse you with me." He snickered at his plan and closed the door ever so quietly without lifting a finger.

Meanwhile Dr. Gero had been trying to contact Naraku whom had been ignoring him. Dr. Gero had been trying to weasel out of the Plan he and Naraku had agreed on. He tried once more this time Naraku had to answer as the constant annoying voice in his head was getting to his nerves.

"Gero"said Naraku calmly to which he got a quite a reply "yes" "Mr Naraku, sir" naruku replied, "I know you don't like this, but now you don't have an option." "Bu…" "No buts" Naraku cut him off.

"After a moments silence, Naraku spoke up" Now, you remember what you have to do," pause "you get into a battle with Goku against your minion #18" pause "By the way what kind of a stupid name is that" pause "Ahem! And I'll take it from there, got it!" Gero nodded although Naraku couldn't see him, it was obvious what the answer was going to be, no one would defy him.

Naraku- The plan was coming into place. Soon he would be rid of that wretched half demon Inuyasha. But would this Goku be much of a challenge for him. He remained in deep thought.

Dr.Gero- He couldn't stand Goku. The man who ruined all his plans to take over the world. He was kind of shaken by the thought of a Demon or even a half Demon fighting him. But after Goku, he figured he could handle anything.


	2. The Battle

**Chapter 1-**

It was midday when Goku received the anonymous letter and now he was at the location at which his "powerful opponent" was supposed to be waiting for him. Just when he turned to leave, he sensed 2energies behind him. He whirled around and saw none other than Dr. Gero and his minion Android #18. He didn't have time to think, because as soon as he had started to ask questions, #18 was on him like a hound. Throwing punches, it looked as though #18 was winning, until Goku turned supersayajin. That's when the action started.

Meanwhile a similar situation was going on in the feudal Japan. Inuyasha was fooled into thinking that Kagome had been kidnapped. Inuyasha naturally rushed to her rescue. But on arriving at her accused kidnapper, Inuyasha realized it was a setup. But for what? There was no point in asking why? Naraku always wanted to get rid of Inuyasha, and this was his chance. But Inuyasha wasn't going down. Not just yet. Kagura had appeared and started attacking. It wasn't like her to start attacking without giving out a nasty comment. But Inuyasha thought it was an improvement, but attacked none the less.

But Kagura was quicker and knocked Inuyasha down with one of her attacks "Dance of the Dragon".

On both sides, the battle raged. Inuyasha and Goku were both getting exhausted. Naraku thought that it was now or never. So he ordered Dr. Gero to summon Shenron. While he used his powers, Gero wished the dragon would switch the places of Goku and Inuyasha. With the help of Naraku this was possible and soon Naraku would be rid of Inuyasha.

There was a flash of light and suddenly Goku and Inuyasha were flung into a dimension portal. For a half of a second Inuyasha and Goku saw each other, not knowing one another, then! Then all went black.

They woke up hours later and this is what they said:

Goku-"Huh, where am I?"

Inuyasha yelled-"WHERE THE HELL AM I?"KAGOME….KAGOME"


	3. Alone in a New World

**Chapter 2- Alone in a new world**

Goku had thought he must've instant translocated accidentally but it turned out to be otherwise. He was walking through a forest he had never seen before. He had also come across a weird well with bones in it. This was weird. He was too tired from his battle with #18 to translocate so he just flew. On his way he met with a number of challengers. Uglier than the ones back home and much weaker. He sighed and continued his search. When suddenly an arrow came out of no where. He caught it with great ease. (Shocking right-not) he looked down and saw a young girl. He flew down.

He was sure he had just seen a man in that vortex (portal), but who was it, and where was he. Inuyasha had been searching for about a half an hour and yet had not seen a soul. 'Where am I?' he thought, because it wasn't like were he was from. He hadn't had to fight anyone all the while he was there. At last someone arrived, but in a very unexpected way. All he heard was "KAAA-MEEE-HAAA-MEEE-HAAA!" and the next thing he knew he was in a room, with 3unfamiliar people. Two of which had blue hair (a male and an older female) and a third with spiky black hair. Who were these people and why were they staring at him?

Both Goku and Inuyasha were confused, tired and unfamiliar with their surroundings. They know they were far from home and yet in some ways near.


	4. New Faces, New Lives, New Battle Style

Chapter3: New faces, new lives and new battle styles 

When Goku flew down confused towards a girl who was staring at him, he decided to talk to her and ask questions. But before doing so the girl jumped at him with questions and un-asked answers. "Hi, My name's Kagome, ummm….who are you…and have you seen my friend Inuyasha, he has doggy ears and silver hair…you cant miss hmm…so have you seen him….hmm…have you? Oh….I'm sorry if my arrow hurt you. I've never seen a man fly before"

Goku Replied "umm….no haven't seen your friend…and my name's Goku, and it's alright … as if an arrow could hurt me"

Kagome said" Anyways you look exhausted. Let me take you to a friends house and I can give you something to eat."

Goku said "Food! Yea i'm starving!"

Meanwhile Inuyasha was being interrogated just as Goku was. But in his case more than one. A Boy who he had later found out was known by the name Trunks spoke up "ummm….who are you…you don't look human…"

Inuyasha said "of course I'm not human …I'm demon …or at least half demon…demon to be…." This time a female named Bulma spoke up "well, then lets get to the point …have you seen our friend goku?" Inuyasha thought 'was this the man he had seen earlier for a fraction of a second?' He lied "no…I haven't!"

Vegeta( a black spiky haired man)sneered "well…..this is disrupting our meal…..you can join us if you promise not to disturb….i do not take well being disturbed while eating"

So now they were sure they were far from home. Goku and Inuyasha had decided on waiting awhile before setting of in search of family and friends.


	5. Queries of the Wise

Chapter4-Enjoy it or Find a way out of it 

Goku was still eating when vigorously when in walked an old woman whom he found out was "Lady Kaeda".

Lady Kaeda spoke in her usual tone "So yee come from far away. Aye, I sensed that there was trouble in the air. I cannot sense Inuyasha, Haseth he vanished. Whatis be thy name young lad."

"I'm Goku. And I'm sorry about your friend. I sensed his presence just before I was out of the portal."

"Portal, What portal speakest thy of." said kaeda.

"The one I was flung threw while I was battling. And I was just getting to enjoy the battle." Goku sighed.

Kaeda thought for a while and then spoke "Is there a wise man or priest where you come from. I may be able to speak with him."

Goku said, "Well…there is piccolo…he's a demon….but he's a good one…and he could help!"

Kaeda said, "then I will speak with him"

Meanwhile a similar situation arised in Goku's world.

Inuyasha had finished his meal while being watched by a demon. A demon that he had almost killed if it hadn't been for Trunks. Inuyasha wasn't very fond of demon's more powerful then himself. But he had been told that he was a good demon.

Piccolo (the demon) spoke up, "Inuyasha..Is that not your name?"

Inuyasha, "what of it?"

Piccolo said, "Never mind that! The point is you're not from here and as soon as Goku disappeared you popped up. I want to know if you had anything to do with Goku's disappearance"

Inuyasha roared, "Are you blaming me for your friends disappearance…I oughtta …."

He stopped dead in his speech. He had just remembered about the portal and how he had seen that man. He told them about it. And piccolo thought and then asked Inuyasha the same question Goku had been asked to which he told him about lady kaeda.

At about the same time Piccolo and lady kaeda focused their thoughts and channelled them to eachother. "Hello!" they both said.


End file.
